Sakura's Mischeif Night!
by The Flower Child
Summary: I AM WELL AWARE THIS IS LATE! But I was really busy for the holiday. Anyway, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol take Sakura on her first Mischief Night. What's going to happen? Yes, S&S parts!


SAKURA'S MISCHEIF NIGHT   
  
A/N - Otay, so I'm a little late! I was just busy, oh well. I thought of this story when my brother brought home a little blinking pumpkin thing that you had to take the batteries out of to make it stop. Thats how I got the idea for the pumpkin part. Otay, this should be funnie, so happy reading! - The Flower Child   
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS, and never will!   
  
*Mischeif Night*   
  
RING! RING! RING! A boy picked up the phone. "Hello, Sushi Palace, Saoteak speaking, how may I help you?"   
  
"Let me speak to Sakura." a male voice answered on the other end.   
  
"Hold on please." He put his hand over the mouthpeice. "It's for you Sakura." he said, smiling sweetly at her.   
  
"Hello, Sakura speaking."   
  
"Hey my little cherry blossom."   
  
"SYAORAN! I told you not to call me at work anymore!" she scolded.   
  
"I know, but it's October thirtieth."   
  
"And?" she asked.   
  
"It's micheif night." he said...mischeiviouly.   
  
"Oh no, Syaoran, you don't mean - " She was cut off.   
  
"NO! It's a tradition that everyone does. I'll pick you up from work in fifteen minutes and we'll have some fun. We're meeting in front of Tomoyo's house. Eriol's comming too." She thought for a moment.   
  
"Alright, I'll be waiting outside. Bye." They both hung up. She began to untie her little apron she was wearing, but was struggling. Saoteak untied it for her and slipped it off from around her waist. She turned around, grabbed the apron, and smacked him in the face with it. "I'm not single, so don't even try it!" She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.   
  
"Goodbye sweet, little, Sakura..." he whispered.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Syaoran pulled up in his car a few minutes later. She could tell it was him because he had Sum41 blasting so loud, you could hear it in China. No, wait, this is in Japan, so you could hear it in America. Sakura got into the car. "Hey sweetie." he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
'I would give anything to be in his shoes right now...' Saoteak thought, staring out the restaurant window at the two. She shut the door and they drove off. Syaoran was rapping to Sum41 while Sakura looked out the window. All the boys were throwing toilet paper in the air and putting shaving cream all over the stop signs. A few boys were shouting things to her like,   
  
"Hey sweetie, c'mon and play with us!" or "Let's start a little mischeif of our own baby!" She rolled up the window and sulked back in her seat.   
  
"I hate being so appealing to every male on the street." she said, sighing.   
  
"Well, just face it, your sexy and there's nothing you can do to change it." he commented. She crumpled up a napkin and threw at him. They started laughing. A new song cam on the radio. It was one of Mariah Carey's new ones, Loverboy. Sakura began to sing it in her best Mariah Carey voice. "Sexy..." Syaoran taunted. "Sexy...!" By the time they reached Tomoyo's house, Sakura had thrown every crumpled napkin at Syaoran's head. He pulled up in her driveway. Her house was perfectly decorated for Halloween, skeletons, whiches, zombies, and a blinking pumpkin. Sakura stepped out of the car and rang Tomoyo's doorbell. She answered the door with a smile on her face.   
  
"C'mon in! Me and Eriol are just getting everything ready." Syaoran followed her in. On Tomoyo's dining room table were 8 rolls of toilet paper, 2 dozen eggs, and 4 cans of shaving cream. "ERIOL! Are you almost done with those socks yet!?" she yelled to him.   
  
"Uhh...yeah! Almost done!" Everyone stepped into the kitchen to find a big, powdery, mess.   
  
"Oh my God! I asked you to fill socks with flour, not turn the kitchen upside down!" she scolded.   
  
"I guess I should've asked for help." After Tomoyo helped Eriol finish the socks, they cleaned up the kitchen. Everyone took their supplies, put them in a bag, and went outside. Tomoyo locked the door as Sakura confronted her.   
  
"Can you please tell me what all this stuff is for?"   
  
"Why sure, Sakura!" She started going on and on about mischeif night, but Sakura's attention was distracted to something else, the blinking pumpkin.   
  
"Can you turn that thing off?" she asked. Tomoyo stopped her babbling.   
  
"Sorry, I don't know how." She continued to talk away. Sakura her magic pendant and transformed it into a wand. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"I'm gunna stop that friggin' pumpkin!" she shouted, beating it up and smashing it to pieces with the wand. Everyone stared at her and crickets chirped in the backround.   
  
"We'll show you how it's done!" Syaoran finally said. He and Eriol ran down the block, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura with the smashed pumpkin.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that, but it was buggin' the hell outta me!" she said.   
  
"That's OK, it does that to me too." Tomoyo added. They went to catch up with the boys.   
  
"Now Sakura, observe caefully." Syaoran said, taking out the toilet paper. He threw it around a tree, untill it made a tee-pee. Then he took out his shaving cream and sprayed it on the sidewalk and on the grass.   
  
"What do we do that for?" she asked.   
  
"Cuz it's fun!" Eriol said, moving on to the next house. He cracked some eggs on the front porch, and put shaving cream all over the railings. "It's beautiful." he said, staring at his mess.   
  
"No it's not!" Tomoyo said. She threw a whole bunch of toilet paper over the porch lights and put shaving cream in the mailbox. "Now it's beautiful!" she told him.   
  
"Let's do some more!" Syaoran said. After Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo tee-peed a few more houses, they decided to give Sakura a chance at it. They pointed to a good house to start at, but Sakura refused it.   
  
"We can't mess up this house, it's Saoteaks, my co-worker." He sighed.   
  
"C'mere Sakura." he said putting his arm around her. "Your co-worker is..." Then he whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened.   
  
"Really?" she said sarcasticly. He nodded. "Well then...I'D BETTER GET STARTED BEFORE HE COMES HOME!" She sprayed shaving cream everywhere, and then she used all her toilet paper tee-peeing everything on his property. Then she took out her star staff. "Create card! Make me some string!" A ball of string appeared in her hands. She tied one end to his car and the other to a garbage can.   
  
"Great job Sakura!" Tomoyo said, smiling.   
  
"I'M NOT DONE YET!" she yelled. "Create card, give me a can of spray paint!" A can of place spray paint appeared before her as she walked up to his front door. She shook the can and wrote on the door - 'XOXO Sakura' "Yes!" she screamed, spraying shaving cream in the air.   
  
"That was awesome!" Syaoran said, putting his arm around her. All of a sudden, he sprayed shaving cream all over her shirt.   
  
"You little baka!" she shouted cracking an egg over his head. He was covered in yolk.   
  
"Oh, and you call me the baka!" Just then, Eriol walked up to him and hit him in the head with one of the flour - filled socks. "Oh, oh, ohhhh! So that's the way you want to play?" He was about to wrap Eriol up like a mummy with tiolet paper, when Tomoyo sprayed shaving cream down his pants. Soon everyone was hitting each other with the socks. After a while, Sakura took out the spray pain and everyone knew it was time to stop.   
  
"Ahh, this has been the best night ever! Thanks Everybody!" Sakura said, giving everybody a big group hug.   
  
~*~ The Next Morning ~*~   
  
"I can't believe Sakura did all that to my house!" Saoteak said to himself. "I thought she was so sweet and innocent!" He started his car.   
  
~ CRASH ~ BOOM ~ BANG ~ KAPOW ~   
  
"Jesus Christ Sakura, what the hell did you do to my car!?"   
  
  
('o')('o')('o')('o') 


End file.
